


Demon Angel

by otomiyatickles



Category: DAKAICHI -I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year-
Genre: Chasing, Flirting, Hiding, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: In the early stage of their ‘relationship’, Junta discovers that Takato is ticklish. Takato’s days around the demon angel have officially gotten worse, if that was even possible.





	Demon Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 17/11/'18.  
> 

Takato was hiding. He was seriously _hiding_ , even though he knew it was only a matter of time - minutes, mere minutes, before the demon would find him.

“Takato-saaan?” Takato pressed his hand against his mouth, suppressing a gasp. He was hiding behind the couch, just delaying the end of his life. He wasn’t wearing any clothes except his briefs. 

It was maybe the 3rd or 4th time Junta had kidnapped him after work the previous day, brought him home and ravished him in bed. 

This was the first time it was on a day before a weekend day off though, resulting in an even longer passion session plus a serious continuation in the morning, after which Takato just rested tiredly with Junta on top of him. It was then that a mistake was made; while caressing his body softly, Junta had gotten a bit too close to his armpit, making Takato choke on a giggle. 

He had tried to brush it off as annoyance like he did with everything that involved Junta, shoved him off, jumped out of bed and put on his underwear. The scary guy however had definitely caught on, sharp as always.

“Takato-san. Are you ticklish?” And thus, fast-forward to Takato’s current predicament; hiding behind the couch and listening to a predator lurking around, ready to attack. 

“I won’t tickle you too much. I just want to hear you laugh, is that okay?” Oh how innocent that sounded. It was _not_ okay. Takato pressed his hand tighter against his mouth to muffle his heavy breaths. 

The anticipation was unbearable. He had very little experience with getting tickled, but he knew from very brief and subtle touches from strangers during photoshoots, fans who tried to grope him and other unlucky situations, that he was very sensitive. He was not ready to show such a vulnerable side to Junta. Just... Not yet. 

A bare foot stepped into sight, and Takato looked up at Junta’s half-naked body. The same old horny smirk was on his face as he leaned down.

“Takato-san. Fouuund you.” Takato began to yell, he tried to stand and run, but Junta grabbed him and dragged him back towards the bedroom where he had run from to escape his fate.

“It’s alright Takato-san. Just a little bit of tickling, I’ll be nice. Want 1,000 yen for it?” _UGH_. Takato struggled as he was shoved onto the bed, and he gasped when Junta pinned him down, reminding him of that unhealthy strength in this young man’s body.

Takato shivered when one of his arms was pushed over his head and pinned down there, and he tried to push Junta away with his free arm.

“No- please Azu-A-Azumaya,” he stuttered, totally flustered and a bit scared and nervous for what was to come. Junta smiled. He smiled that angelic smile, and it was unfair. It was the sweet angel smile that had the powers to make Takato’s insides melt, but it was so so so unfair. This man wasn’t an angel.

“Takato-san. I’ll tickle you now~” This man was a _demon_. Five fingers brushed down the exposed skin of Takato’s outstretched  armpit, and Takato immediately felt his body jump under the heavy weight.

“AHhh! AHa-Azumaya! No p-please!” Takato panicked. He had never experienced getting out of control. Well yeah, at night, with this man pounding deep into him, making him feel the greatest and most unwanted pleasure. But _this_ , this was different.

“NOHo! Oh noooo hahaha!” He was... laughing. Takato never laughed. It was forced laughter, he wasn’t used to this. It felt weird, it felt strange.

“There’s Takato-san’s beautiful laughter. Ohhhh I want to hear more. I could _drink_ your laughter all day~” Takato squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

“STahahap you p-pervert! Nohoho!” After all that Junta had done to him, Takato couldn’t help but feel that this was maybe the most perverted thing he could ever do. Laughing like this for the first time in his life, probably, he had never felt so exposed. So vulnerable. His cheeks were heating up, tears were warming up his eyes as well, and his breathing was getting unstable already.

“You really are sensitive. What about here?” Takato was lucky when his arm was released, but with both Junta’s hands suddenly attacking both sides of his ribcage, ten fingers in total digging in and scritching and scratching occasionally, Takato was losing his mind. His voice _cracked_.

“AZUMA-aahahaya! OHeeehehe!” He made sounds and noises he had never hear himself make before. It deafened him. And then there was Junta’s teasy voice, saying things like:

“You’re laughing so much Takato-san. I’ve never seen you have so much fun before! What happens when I touch you here? Does that tickle?” Takato was too naked, too ticklish, too vulnerable. Junta’s fingers were everywhere. His ribs, his sides, his stomach, his hips, oh damn his fucking _hips－_

“I found a _good_ spot~” was what demon Junta said before going all out, pinching his hipbones, making Takato feel how it really felt to be helplessly tickled. After his hips there were his thighs, his inner thighs which were even worse than his hips. By now Takato was getting used to his own laughter. 

“AHAha-plehehease stop!” His struggling and squirming grew weaker. He was getting exhausted. Junta’s words of ‘I won’t tickle you too much’ and ‘just a little bit of tickling’ were dancing around in his mind. That evil liar. But still, there probably was only one man alive on this planet that could do something so evil as tickling someone to death and still look like an angel- was what Takato thought when he looked at Junta’s sparkly eyes and big-ass smile. 

“I s-sahahaid stooop!” Takato whined. Junta had gone all the way up again, tickling some more of his armpits again, his neck, his collarbone.

“But I haven’t tried _here_ yet~” Junta sang, scribbling his fingers over the sensitive skin of Takato’s neck. Wasn’t there anywhere where he was just.. not ticklish?! Takato was wheezing and moaning, and yet giggling too, hell he had no idea what was going on with him.

His arms that had been flailing, trying to hit at the heavy and strong body on top of him now slumped to his side, twitching because of the tickling here and there. 

Meanwhile Junta had started adding teasy kisses and licks to his chest. Takato’s chest heaved as warm lips trailed down his chest towards his stomach. The tongue circling his belly button tickles so so bad, but at this point Takato couldn’t be surprised anymore.

“Shall I tickle you here, too?” Junta asked playfully, dipping a finger tip into his belly button and wiggling it playfully as he licked his lips. Takato arched his back and trembled.

“Just fucking - wh- _whahatever_!” he cried. Junta did, of course. The tip of his tongue tickled his belly button so much that it surprised Takato how sensitive he could be there, at the center of his tummy. 

Maybe he was getting a bit insane, but the more he laughed, instead of feeling miserable he started to feel relieved and satisfied. 

His fear for his own uncontrollable laughter wasn’t as bad as before he had laughed his lungs out. Sure, it was still embarrassing, but...

“Was it that bad?” Takato was still smiling and giggling a little, still tingling so much that he hadn’t even noticed that Junta had stopped tickling him. He opened his eyes and though his view was blurry, he could see that Junta was leaning down and then he felt his lips on his.

“Hmph... It was...” More kissing.

“...n’t.. Not so...” Takato was still breathless and a bit lightheaded from Junta’s tickle torture, and he smiled in the kiss.

“ _Not_ so bad, right?” Junta playfully wiggled his fingers down his bare exposed sides (Takato had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Junta’s neck), making him shiver and giggle in the kiss.

“You’re a _demon_. ...Fucking angel..” Takato muttered in between heated tongue kisses. He felt Junta smile against his lips too.

“Which is it?” Takato only realized then what he had said, and he just blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Both.. You idiot..” he whispered. Junta chuckled, and then those nasty fingers were back, trailing down Takato’s sensitive ribcage, and Takato gasped.

“I’d watch my words if I were you~” Takato’s eyes widened when the light tickles increased and he nodded quickly.

“N-noted..” And so the remainder of their free morning was filled with more tickles, laughter, kisses and of course the horniest sex ever.

“I’ll give you 1,000 yen, no 2,000 even! If you let me tie you up next time? And tickle you? That would be so sexy,” was what Junta said after their heated 2nd, 3rd? round of morning sex. Takato lay shivering beside him, curled up in the blankets.

“S-shut up you demon...!” he muttered, blushing like crazy. Yes, this was definitely what his life was like with Junta by his side. Fucking angel demon Azumaya Junta. 


End file.
